The Mist Of Kasumi
by Brit-o9
Summary: Well this story is basically about a girl who tries to earn money, beacause her mom is very ill. But then goes through some problems,with her job, and her mom.Your just going to have to read.Please review.
1. Introduction

"Hahaoya, don't worry we could do this," Kasumi said in a scratchy voice.

"Koishii, I'm sorry I only have a few months to live," replied Kasumi's mother.

"No, don't worry I'll get the money, you will be healthy and back to normal in no time," Kasumi said.

"It's to late now"

"No it's not, hayaoya" said Kasumi as tears slowly dripped down her face.

* * *

Kasumi runs up stairs to where her mom is, with a newspaper in her hand. "Hahaoya! Hahaoya! Look I found the perfect job! I will be a maid! It's for a bunch of rich folks, its $20.00 an hour!" 

"Why that's wonderful" her mother said struggling.

"I'm going there tomorrow to apply."

* * *

Kasumi knocks on the door. 

A beautiful woman with bluish, blackish, long, straight hair, and big brown eyes, wearing an expensive, pink and white dress, answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes I am here to apply for the job, of a maid"

"Ahh, yes come in"

Kasumi walks into the graceful home, down into one of the many living rooms. "Hello, my name is Kasumi" she says with a smile.

"How lovely, my name is Yuri. So you want to be the maid of this family?"

"Ye..."

"Well you got it" says a hot guy with red hair, and stunning green eyes. Then winks and smiles at Kasumi.

"Oh don't mind him" says Yuri.

Kasumi smiles and giggles a little.

"So why do you want this job?" asks Yuri.

"Well I'm mainly doing it for my mother, you see she is a little ill, and I need the money to heal her" replies Kasumi.

"Oh, well that's too bad" Yuri says as she pats her on the leg. "So what are you willing to do for us?"

"Well, I will cook, clean, I'll do laundry. I'm up for anything."

"Ok well that's fantastic. Now just write down your number here, and we'll give you a call." Then handed her a pad of paper and pen.

* * *

The next day. 

The phone rings. Kasumi picks it up. "Hello."

"Hello, its Yuri. I just called to tell you that, you got the job!"

"Really, oh thank you very much."

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

Hangs up the phone. "Ahhh, mom I got the job!"

"Why that's fantastic, dear."

"Soon you will be happy and healthy, again."

"Who said I wasn't healthy?" Kasumi's mom says then hugs her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, this is just the introduction, don't wory I'm going to keep writing more chapters.Once again thank you for reading it and please review. Tell me what you think about it, and if you have any suggestions please tell me. Please and thank you. 


	2. First Day At Work

Kasumi is cleaning, but then hears a voice behind her.

"Kasumi is that you?"

She quickly turned around confused. "Eeeee! Minoru!"

"Wow, I never knew you worked here, too."

"I don't, I finally got adopted."

"Oh, well that's great."

"Yea, uhh… I guess."

"Well, I guess I should get back to cleaning."

"Ahh… ok."

* * *

Dinner time. 

"Mmmm…, it's great Kasumi" said the Dad with a big smile.

"Yes, it's quite delightful," says Yuri.

"By the way, I'm Takumi," says the Dad.

"And I'm Akira," the older brother says in a flirty way.

"Nice to meet you both," Kasumi says respectfully.

"Yumm… I love the rice balls," says Minoru.

"Uhh… Oops" says Akira. Then purposely spills soup on his shirt. "Oh man, I guess I'm going to have to take off my shirt." Then tries to show off his muscles.

"Yea…" Kasumi says disgustedly. "I'll take that." Then grabs the shirt from off the table, and cleans up the remaining of the soup. "I'll go wash it now." Then walks to the laundry room, and places the shirt with the others.

"Ohh… Kasumi we're all done here!" says Akira.

"Coming!" she says with an eye role.

Kasumi collects the dishes, and heads to the kitchen to wash them. Then she feels a hand on her left shoulder.

"Hey, you look exhausted, you can go now here's your money." says the father. Then hands her $140.00's.

"Thank you, sir,"

"I told you, please call me Takumi."

"Yes, yes Takumi."

* * *

"So how was the first day?" Kasumi's mom asks. 

"It was fine, more importantly how are you feeling?" Kasumi asks with a tiny smile.

"I'm fine"

Kasumi hugs her, not realizing that her mother just struggled to say a few words.

* * *

Thanks for readin again. Please keep reading I'll have new chapters atleast once a week, so please keep reading. Also please review tell me what you think. If you have any sugestions please tell. Please and thank you! 


End file.
